


Authoress

by utaou



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 03:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11432679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utaou/pseuds/utaou
Summary: (y/n) has been a writer since she was just starting middle school. With school work, she had to take time off of working on her newest story, which was due in only a few weeks. Though, a loyal fan of her miraculously helped her with words of support.[KH][Reader Insert][Roxas x Reader]





	Authoress

"—so after their quest, the three men were actually able to get the world the Gift of the Goddess . . . hey, are you even listening?"

You look up from your phone, staring at the aged leather-bound book in front of you, "Mhm. I understand."

"Are you sure, (y/n)? Being absent for a few days seems to take a toll on your memory. Especially when it comes to stories, since you tend to only remember the stories that you wrote."

"My memory is just fine, Riku." You went back to typing on your phone, trying to finish the sentence you were almost complete with.

_Maybe it wasn't the time for her to realize the fact that she had walked into her own trap, as she stood frozen in panic when—_

"(y/n), can you at least try to convince me that you're paying attention?"

You hummed, "Maybe later. Almost done with this chapter. In a time crunch. Writer's block made me like this. Don't blame me, blame my brain."

The turquoise eyed teen frowned, "You know, you don't have to write almost every second of the day . . . you should probably spend some more time with your friends. Like Sora, Kairi, and I. Hell, if you'd spend time with Vanitas or Joshua, I'd be fine with that."

"I'm spending time with you right now." You say, not looking up from your hand-held device.

"(y/n) . . ."

"I know, I know, but I'm almost half-way finished with this story."

"Too much thinking when it comes to your books will ruin your thought process, authoress." Riku snatched your phone from you and turned his attention back to his copy of the book in his right hand and the laptop in front of him. "Now then. Since the last chapter of the book was torn out of the original book, nobody really knew what happened to the world after receiving the Gift of the Goddess. Though there are multiple theories and interpretations on how the book really ends, there hasn't been—of course—anyone who approved or disproved those theories and showed the true ending to the book. Though, I think many people are still looking for those missing pages, but they might as well been burned or destr—"

"RIKU!" Sora slammed open the front door, a box in his arms. "I brought—oh, hey (y/n)!"

"Yo," was all you replied before quickly grabbing your phone from Riku's back pocket when he directed his attention away from you.

You typed away as Riku was conversing with Sora, finally finishing the chapter you were working on all day.

"Why now though? Didn't you remember me telling you that I was going to help (y/n) with LOVELESS?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem like she's paying attention to you right now."

Riku glanced at you, before taking your phone from you once again.

"Riku," you whined, "can I at least finish the story."

"What?" Riku rolled his eyes. "You're not going to finish the book in an hour. Be realistic, (y/n)."

"You're no fun," you crossed your arms.

Sora sat down next to you, a grin tugging at his lips. "So, how long do you think it'll take for your book to be released?"

"It depends . . . to read it online, it'll probably take a week or so, including the time I'm taking to finish it, have it edited, and finalizing the cover. To get a physical copy, it may take a few months. Though, I want to only release a couple to the public and enough for you guys if you want." You shrugged. "All-in-all, it just depends on how fast I write it, and how fast my editor can fix it."

"Why don't you write multiple drafts, like what a normal person does?" Riku raised an eyebrow at you.

"I'm just used to writing only one draft for books, since that is what I did when I first started. Old habits die hard, so it's difficult to bring myself to write more drafts than one." You sat up, and opened the book. "Alright, so for the essay, all I have to do is come up with my own interpretation or theory for the end?"

"Yeah. It should be easy enough. It's due in two days, so—"

"WAIT WHAT?!" Sora stood up, and started heading out the door. "Be right back, let me get my laptop!" With that, he left, leaving the house door open.

You sighed, but a small smile was on your face when you heard the shuffling of footsteps when Sora popped his head at the door frame.

"I brought some friends," Sora announced as Roxas, Kairi, and Ventus made their way inside the house.

"I can see that," you say, grabbing your phone back from Riku to start on the essay. "Say, RiRi, how many words does the essay have to be?"

Riku frowned from his new nickname, "Pretty sure it has to be at least one page long."

"Pfft, that's weak." Was all you said as you furiously typed on your phone.

"The authoress is in the zone, do not distract her," Ven commented, eating a donut from the box Sora brought earlier after collapsing on the leather couch next to the dining table everyone else was seated at.

"Not really. I don't have a 'zone' to be in anyways."

"Are you sure about that?" Kairi poked your cheek with the eraser tip of her pencil. "Whenever you're writing, it seems as if you're in some sort of trance."

"Well, this is different. This is school work. I don't work hard on this at all."

". . ." Everyone else excluding you had shook their head at your previous statement, but you were too fixated on finishing the essay to realize that they thought your previous statement was a lie.

"Sora, you need to start on your essay, too." Kairi scolded.

"Aye, aye," Sora saluted before opening his laptop.

"I'm gonna work on Japanese," Roxas took out a notebook and started writing.

"Ro-ku-sa-su." You said, looking at what the blond wrote at the top right corner of his page.

"Congrats, you can read Japanese."

"Oui'na y faap."

He raised an eyebrow at you, "Cu yna oui. E's hud dra uha fydlrehk Love Live!, ys E?"

". . . Duilré."

Sora sighed, "English, people. And by people, I mean Roku and (y/n)."

"I'm not a weeb," Roxas said, writing something else on his paper. "But, I really think you're a weeb."

"You were the one who recommended Love Live! to me. I'm the weeb now?" You retorted, still typing while staring off Roxas.

"Well, yeah, I thought you'd like it!"

"Do your work," Riku shook his head, glancing up from his laptop screen.

"Weeb." You and Roxas whispered to each other before focusing back on school work. Your cheeks flushed pink from the small interaction with him, but you ignored it as you resumed typing on your phone.

【★彡】

"Done!" You slam your phone on the table, startling everyone.

"With what?" Sora questioned. "Book or essay."

"Essay," you shrugged. "Now, it's time for me to—"

Riku sighed, still typing up his own essay. "Yeah, yeah, it's time for you to finish your book."

You rolled your eyes at Riku's remark while posting the preview of the beginning of the book to your website, wanting to make sure it had time to upload before you went to sleep.

Sora smirked, "Speaking of your books, little Roku here—"

"Sora, no." Roxas interrupted.

"Why not, Roxas?" Ven asked.

"Just . . . no."

"Fine," Sora nudged his brother. "You better tell her soon though!"

"Okay, I will, I will. Just chill." Roxas closed his notebook, and got up. "It's getting late (y/n). Need me to walk you home?"

"I think I'm fine," you said, stuffing LOVELESS in your backpack before swinging it on your right shoulder. You look up at the clock and saw that it was half past eight.

"You live far away. It's dangerous for you to go home alone."

". . . Fine," you gave in, and gestured for him to follow you.

A knowing smirk was plastered on Riku's face as he mouthed to you, 'Get some.' You flipped him off with both hands in response. Kairi gave you a small smile, which you returned. You saw Ven and Roxas silently communicating with each other, before Roxas shook his head.

After saying your goodbyes, you closed the door and started your way to the train station. Along the way, Roxas had grabbed your hand, but you dismissed it as a friendly gesture to make sure he doesn't get separated from you and ignored the feeling of your burning cheeks.

The rest of the way there was silent, but once you reached your apartment's doorstep, you decided to speak up. "Thanks for taking me home, Roxas."

"It's no problem, (y/n)."

"Yeah, I guess . . . but thank you, anyways." You had a small smile on your face.

"You don't need to thank me. We're friends. That's what we do for each other."

Your expression wavered for a second before an even brighter smile was on your lips. "I guess that's true. Well, see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah . . . see ya." With that, he turned away while you fumbled with your keys to open the door.

Once you were inside, you sunk down against the now-closed door before checking your phone, your bright smile long gone.

The preview of the book was up, and a single comment was at the bottom of the post.

 _"The preview was amazing, and I can't wait for the whole book! You've grown a lot since your first book, and I'll keep on supporting you just like I did back then!"_  
**\- Kusa**  
_Posted 1 minute ago_  
**Upvote • Downvote • Delete**

Another small smile tugged at your lips, as you replied to your first fan.

Meanwhile, Roxas stood near your front door, locking his phone which had the preview of your story and the small comment of encouragement and support he sent on the screen. Humming in satisfaction, he started his walk back home.


End file.
